A Desperate Battle
by Chavezjigg
Summary: After a brutal battle with a group of Raiders, Piper and Nate must recover from their wounds and desperately attempt to survive the horrors of the Wasteland.


"Give up now, I'll make it quick!" One of the Raiders yelled out, before firing every bullet in his pipe pistol towards the abandoned settlement. More Raiders leapt from their cover behind destroyed cars and decaying tree trunks, spiriting towards the torn apart farm and shelter. Slowly, each Raider from the hunting party would enter the medium sized house, that once sat proudly on this settlement. However this house had been empty for years. "Ready or not, we'll find you!" A female Raider spoke out, machete in hand, creeping into the house.

On the second floor of the house, the Sole Survivor, Nate, was crouched at a window ledge of a corroding bedroom, overlooking the settlement. In one smooth motion, Nate drew his sniper rifle out, looking down the scope, steadily picking off the Raiders.

"Hmmph, these guys just don't quit."He mumbled to himself with a tint of annoyance.

"Blue, we got company, down here!" The Reporter, Piper Wright, cried out from the staircase just outside the bedroom Nate was positioned at. A few of the Raiders that managed to enter the house were beginning to make their way up the stairs, weapons in hands. "You made me do this!" Piper taunted, shooting at the Raiders, with her reliable 10mm pistol, taking out two Raiders. Satisfied with her shooting, Piper smirked to herself before making her way to a window where the kitchen once was.

"Everything's all good down here!" She shouted, looking up to the roof, in an attempt for Nate to hear her.

"Good! This the inspiration you needed for your next article?" He replied, with a laughter as he reloaded his rifle, taking cover from returning fire from the group of Raiders.

With Nate accurately returning fire at the Raiders and Piper taking pot shots at Raiders attempting to enter the house, the pair were making quick work of the psychopaths. However Nate's focus was interpreted as he suddenly heard loud footsteps from behind him. The Sole Survivor gasped to himself, before turning with his rifle tightly grasped. He was met with a Raider who obviously managed to sneak through a window or another entrance to the shelter. The murder let out a cry of rage as he swung a tire iron powerfully at the Vault survivor's left hand. A loud crunch of Nate's arm breaking echoed through the house. he let go of his beloved rifle, as he roared out in pain. The Raider only laughed excitedly at his suffering as he pulled his tire iron backwards ready for another swing. Nate swung his right fist at the Raider's face, catching him off balance as he stumbled backwards.

"Hey! Blue? What's going on up there?!" Piper yelled out worried. There were only two more Raiders outside, she could easily take them out. Despite her fears on what was happening upstairs, she knew Nate would be fine. With one eye closed she let out a shot at the duo, aiming for the head. One shot was fired from Piper's pistol which took a Raider out, it's head exploding, shards of skull and pieces of brain laying out on the floor beneath himself. The remaining Raider lost courage in this battle and turned to head back into the tree line. Piper fired several bullets. However it was unsuccessful as the Raider managed to escape. Hopefully, they would not return with more fighters. Piper quickly reloaded her pistol and hurried up the stairs.

Nate and the Raider both stood at each other, both with hatred. Neither of them wanting to risk an attack at close combat. Nate noticed in the corner of his eye his sniper rifle that was laying in the corner of the bedroom. _If I make it over to the gun I can take him out in one shot._ he could not wait any longer, he was the one on the defence. He rushed over to the weapon leaping on the floor grabbing the stock with his right hand. He looked up to see the Raider followed him just as fast, with a quick kick to Nate's face he managed to rip the rifle from his working hand.

"Gotcha now, you bastard!" The Raider spat at the Sole Survivor aiming his rifle towards his chest. Nate brought himself to his feet and grabbed at the barrel of the gun, in a desperate attempt to fight back. With the Raider now startled he fired one shot shredding through Nate's Vault 111 jumpsuit, sinking into his flesh, ripping through his organs, the bullet lodged inside his vital body parts. Nate let out a short cry of pain, his legs becoming weak on him. The Raider who shot him dashed at him, holding him steady before leading Nate to the window where he was originally shooting from. With a final grin, he pushed the wounded man from the window.

"Blue, no!" Piper wailed loudly. The Raider startled that there was another person in the building turned to face the Reporter, only to be met with a bullet to his head. With the attacker dealt with, Piper ran downstairs quickly with tears forming in her eyes. She made it outside and ran to the back of the building. Piper looked down to see Nate lying down awkwardly in the dirt. His left hand was crooked and mangled, his face with a dark purple bruise on his left cheek and his jumpsuit stained in his blood. He looked towards Piper with a weak smile.

"T-this...This is going to be a g-good story for your article, huh?"Nate slurred out tiredly. Piper took his good hand into hers as she frowned at him. Searching her pockets with her free hand in attempt to find her last stimpack. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"I'm so sorry, Blue! I should have come up sooner...Please don't leave me." She whimpered softly, tears now escaping her. Nate was the only person beside her sister that understood her. Several months ago the pair finally confessed their love for one another. They were both the happiest they ever had been. She couldn't lose him, she needed him. Piper finally found her last stimpack from her jacket pocket. Without a second thought she injected the stimpack into Nate's chest. He let out a groan of pain as the needle entered and exited his chest.

The Sole Survivor's eyes opened widely, as he heard in the distance several dogs barking and growling mixed with the sound of a larger group of Raiders ready to murder those that took out their other members of the group. Nate's hand tightened around Piper's as he started into her hazel green eyes.

"Piper...Y-you gotta get outta here... I'll distract them." Nate breathlessly spoke to Piper with a reassuring look. Piper's face turned into horror, she did not like the sound of this plan.

"W-what?! No...No way, Blue! I won't leave you here in this...God damn place!" She snapped at Nate, anger and fear in her eyes. She was already prepared to drag him to safety, putting his left arm around her neck. "Look...Are you ready? We gotta hurry!"

"Dammit, no! We both cannot make it out of this...I'm already gone for Pi-" Nate began to argue, before he was interrupted.

"Stop speaking like that! Please...Come on." Piper whimpered out frightened, tears travelling down her cheeks. Nate roared out in pain as Piper lifted herself and him to their feet. The pair began to limp as quickly as they could towards the trees in front of them. Perhaps they will lose the Raiders through the forest...


End file.
